Si OS Smac Terminé
by SosoN-Y
Summary: Être policier, ce n'est pas sans danger. Quand une simple arrestation tourne au drame. [OS Smac]


" Si … "

**Auteur :** SosoN-Y

**Titre :** " Si … "

**Genre :** Drama

**Raiting :** Tout public, de toute façon toute scène pouvant choquer sera annoncée en début de posts même si je doute qu'il y en ait.

**Personnages concernés :** Mac et Stella, l'équipe

**Ship :** Smac

**Note :** Ce sera un POV de Mac tout au long de l'OS.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits.

* * *

***POV de Mac***

Je reste assis dans mon fauteuil, face à la ville de New-York, la ville que tu as tant protégé. Je regarde une photo de nous deux. Sur cette photo, tu souris, comme tu savais si bien le faire, et moi je suis heureux. Maintenant, je reste notre photographie en main. Mon seul souvenir papier de toi. Mais dans ma tête, il n'y a que des souvenirs de toi, de moi, de nous.  
Pourquoi le monde est ainsi fait ? Pourquoi prend-il un malin plaisir à enlever le bonheur des gens ? Pourquoi ?  
Toutes ces questions que je me pose restent sans réponse. Je repense au moment où ma vie s'effondra, d'un coup, sans prévenir, sans laisser paraître un signe.

***Flash Back***

Ce matin-là, le samedi 2 juillet 2011, je me réveillai à tes côtés. Je t'avais avoué mes sentiments le soir d'avant. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais depuis longtemps et que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés. Je t'avais d'abord embrassé timidement puis tu as répondu à ce baiser avec fougue.  
Mon téléphone sonna, je me dépêchai de décrocher. C'était Flack. Il me dit qu'il avait trouvé l'adresse du suspect de notre enquête et qu'il fallait que je le rejoigne là-bas.  
Tu te réveillas quelques minutes après que j'ai raccroché. Je te racontai l'appel et tu insistas pour venir. J'hésitai mais tu argumentas. J'adorais te voir comme ça: courageuse, fonceuse et forte. Nous nous préparâmes puis nous partîmes à l'adresse du suspect.  
Flack nous attendait. Nous rentrâmes dans l'immeuble, demandant la clé de l'appartement au concierge. Il nous déclara que le suspect, du nom de Mike Matthews, ne serait certainement plus là. Il nous ouvrit la porte puis nous laissa faire notre travail. Nous entrâmes sans inquiétude et sans appréhension. L'appartement était propre et rangé, laissant paraître que personne ne vivait ici.  
Quand, tout d'un coup, trois coup de feu claquèrent dans l'air. Flack et moi-même, nous nous retournâmes et dégainâmes en un quart de seconde. Nous tirâmes deux coups de feu atteignant Mike en plein torse. Il tomba à terre. La vie le quittant. Je me tournai vers toi et je te vis à terre, sur le ventre. Je courus à tes côtés pendant que Flack appela une ambulance. Je découvris trois plaies dans ton dos. Il t'avait tiré dans le dos comme un lâche. Le salaud. Je te retournai et je vis que les balles t'avaient transpercées avant de se loger dans le mur. Tu saignais abondamment, je compressais tes plaies du mieux que je pouvais. Tu t'efforças de rester éveillée malgré la douleur, mais la mort t'attira vers elle de manière inexorable. Tu fermas les yeux, non sans essayer de survivre, mais tu avais perdu trop de sang. Les balles ayant touchés des zones critiques. Tu t'éteignis dans mes bras, après un dernier " _Je t'aime "_.  
Les ambulanciers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Découvrant, en entrant dans l'appartement, que je te tenais dans mes bras et que Don était assis à côté de nous, tenant ta main. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.  
Lindsay, Danny, Adam, Sheldon et Sid arrivèrent quelques minutes après les ambulanciers, prévenus par Flack. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Je vis Lindsay tomber à genoux, laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues, à la vue de ton corps sans vie. Les autres baissèrent leurs têtes, laissant par mégarde une larme s'écouler le long de leur visage. Ils avaient perdu une supérieure mais avant tout une amie, un membre de la famille qu'on formait. Moi, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, une partie de moi, la femme que j'aime.  
Ton enterrement eut lieu 3 jours plus tard. Après toutes les cérémonies d'honneur, nous nous retrouvâmes tous au cimetière. L'équipe alla déposer un bouquet de fleurs blanches et une plaque où il y avait gravé : " _A notre amie, notre mentor, tu resteras gravée dans notre cœur. "_  
Lindsay se retira en larmes avec Danny. Sid, Sheldon, Flack et Adam partirent tête baissée. Seul avec toi, je m'avança vers ta tombe et je déposai un bouquet de roses rouges et une plaque où j'avais fait gravé : " _A ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amour, à Ma Stella. Je t'aime. "_  
Je m'allongeai à côté de ta tombe et commençai à raconter des souvenirs de nous, de l'équipe.

***Fin du Flash Back***

Voilà, comment la vie t'avait retiré à moi, il y a maintenant 1 mois. Sans cesse, je me répète la même chose :

_ Si seulement j'avais plus insisté pour que tu ne viennes pas, si seulement j'avais vérifié l'appartement avant, si seulement j'avais su te protéger. _

Maintenant, je laisse les remords m'envahirent, je laisse couler une larme puis plusieurs le long de mes joues. Je n'en pouvais plus de les retenir.  
Depuis maintenant 1 mois, je fais semblant que ça va, mais c'est faux, à l'intérieur je suis mort. Le Mac d'avant est partit avec toi, à tes côtés.  
J'attrape des médicaments et je les avale en me disant :

_ Si seulement j'avais plus insisté pour que tu ne viennes pas, si seulement j'avais vérifié l'appartement avant, si seulement j'avais su te protéger. _

Mes yeux se ferment et pour la première fois depuis 1 mois, je suis heureux. Heureux de te retrouver.

** FIN**

_ On dit toujours " avec des Si, on refait le monde en plus heureux ", mais c'est faux, " avec des Si, on fait juste paraître la vérité plus accablante.". _ ( Moi )


End file.
